The Picture Book
by Makerofallthingsgood
Summary: When Marinette goes to the library to study she stumbles across a picture book- of the miraculous. It isn't like the book Adrien found but a children's picture book full of facts about the miraculous, written and illustrated by a guy called Hugo Martins. Who is he? How did he find out? What more does he know? Marinette doesn't know so who does?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is my first fanfiction, but enjoy. Ps the chapters do get longer**

"I'm sorry Alya but I have to finish my book report"

"What! I thought you finished it last week."

"I've just been busy"

"Doing what?"

Saving the city as Ladybug. MArinette hated lying to Alya, it was in these moments that Marinette wished that Alya or her parents or someone close to her, knew about her double life as Ladybug, they could cover for her when she needed to save Paris or when she had so much homework to do as Marinette they could help her and not be frustrated when she was late to give it in. She hated not telling her parents but she knew this wasn't possible, one of the first things Tikki had said when they first met was that **no one** must know of her secret identity. Not even her parents or Alya.

"A bit of this and a bit of that. Ok, fine we can hang till 9 but then I really have to go to the library and do-"

"Awesome, I've just texted Nino and we are due at his house in 10 minutes for some gaming, well you guys will be but I am chatting and updating the Ladyblog at the same time so my hands are full."

"Right" said Marinette abit taken back. She was used to Alya's sudden and long outbursts but she said all that in one breath and besides she had only just told her that she would come.

"Lets go! we only have to 9!" Alya nearly shouted practically pushing Marinette down the ladder, into the bakery and out the door.

* * *

Marinette was only a little bit worried. It was 9 o'clock, she probably should go but Alya had said she should stay just abit longer. They had already watched a movie eaten alot of popcorn and just hung out. She just couldn't be bothered leaving just yet.

The door bell wrang.

"Hey Mari, could you please get the door"

Alya had that look in her eye that she as whenever she is planning something but Marinette just said "sure" and went to open the door.

She opened the door and was pretty sure that she had died and gone to heaven because there was Adrien leaning against the door frame looking exactly like the model he was.

"A-A-Adrien" she stuttered.

"Hi Marinette, nice to see you"

"A-Adrien what a-are you doing here. I mean you can be here if yoyu want to I mean it is your best friends house. But you're here when I am here, not that there is anything wrong with that but..." she mentally screamed at her self, why did he have to turn her into a blubbering fool.

"Yo bro" said Nino coming up behind her "Come in." Marinette ran ahead of them, grabbed Alya and took her into the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me that Adrien was coming?"

"Because, girl you wouldn't have come if you had known." she said with that look in her eye telling Marinette that she knew that was true.

"You made me answer the door for him. Ahhh, Alya I just want to kill you right know. I'm leaving!"

"Ha, girl you can't leave now because then Adrien will think you left because of him."

"Now I really do want to kill you, I have to do my homework but, arhhh."

She stalked out of the bathroom knowing that Alya had won because she couldn't leave to do her homework because then her sweet beautiful Adrien would hate her forever. Then they would never go on a date and get married. So in other words, she was staying.

* * *

She walked into the living room and there was Adrien and Nino sitting on the couch eating popcorn and deciding what movie to watch.

"I'm feeling a comedy"

"No way bro, rom-com all the way"

"What about an action movie?"

"Nah lets go horror"

"Lets let Alya and Marinette decide."

Marinette hadn't even been asked officially but she was already thinking either comedy or action (Adrien's two suggestions.)

"Yo Alya, Marinette what movie would you dudes like to watch."

"Rom-com" comes Alya's immediately. Everyone knows that Alya's favourite movie genre is romantic comedy but action comes in a close second. I guess she's in a rom-com mood.

"What about an action movie?" said MArinette deciding to go with Adrien's second suggestions and Alya's second favourite genre.

Plus the most recent and popular action movies that had been released were Ladybug and Chat Noir ones.

"ROM-COM"

"ACTION"

"ROM-COM"

"ACTION"

And then it turned into a full scale pillow fight with Nino and Alya vs Adrien Marinette. Pillows flew from one end of the living room to the other and everyone had tousled hair and bruises that were definately going to shpw tomorrow. Marinette had been positively over the moon when Adrien had started to fight for an action movie with her, her red face had been disguised with indignation and exhilaration from the argument and then the pillow fight. At first she had been hesitant to join in the fight but when she saw that Adrien was loosing and Alya brought a pillow to her face she grabbed a cushion and entered the fray.

* * *

After 30 minutes of a heated pillow fight four exhausted teenages lay on the floor, two with victorious smiles on there faces the other two had upside down u's on the faces. Only after Nino's mum texted saying 'she would be home in 15 minutes and they better clean up whatever mess they made' did they get up off the floor to tidy up their mess.

"I can't believe we lost!" complained Alya.

"To Adrien and Marinette, they're like the sweetest dudes here!"

Marinette was grinning probably the biggest she had ever grinned in her life. She had won and won with ADRIEN!

Adrien gave Marinette a side hug. "Marinette and I make a great team, don't we Marinette?"

Marinette literally couldn't speak. Adrien. Hugged. Her. OMG. The hug had lasted atleast 3 seconds and then he had left his arm around her neck for another 5 seconds.

"Marinette?" Marinette just remembered that someone had asked her a question, who had asked her? Adrien, then her mind became destracted again.

The question, right, what was it?

Alya, seeing her friend was too lost in her mind to hear any of them, she gave her a hard pinch and said "Marinette! Adrien and you make a great team, don't you."

"What um, err, yes we make great team. A we make a great team. Ahhhh. We, make, a, great, team."

Marinette physically relaxed after sher completed her sentence but she was still embarassed, as her cheeks suggested.

Alya siliently chuckled at her best friend, sometimes Marinette was just too lovestruck for her own good actually, she was always to love struck.

"Um, dudes I hate to break what ever that was but my mums gonna be hear in 5 minutes and we need to tidy up at least a bit other wise I am going to be grounded for aaaaaaages!" called Nino.

Five minutes later and they finished just as Nino's mum walked through the door.

"What are you three still doing here its past 10.30?"

"Ohhh shi- sorry Mrs Lahiffe. I told my body guard I would be home by 10.45. See you." Then he grabbed his coat, a handfull of the left over popcorn and harry-bolted out the df agooor.

Marinette groaned, one because Adrien had left and that always brought her down and two, because she had said she would leave nearly 2 hours and a half ago.

"OK, I really have to go too. Thanks for having me Nino and Mrs Lahiffe. See ya Alya." And grabbing her coat (with Tikki in the pocket) she fast walked out the door, maybe she could still fit in some studing.

* * *

By the time Marinette got home her parents were in bed she knew that she wouldn't have time to do any homework. If she did then she would be late for school and would probably fall asleep half way through the day. Her parents would not be happy with that. So she quickly ran down to the kitchen to get Tikki some cookies then saying good night to Tikki she slipped into bed hoping that she will get some time tomorrow to do her homework because tomorrow was Monday and it was due in on Tuesday.

 **A.U. So this is my first ever fanfiction, I know I am not the best writer but I am doing my best. PLEASE review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marinette woke up at her normal time-15 minutes till school starts. After last night she has bruises the size of tennis balls and was more than a little stressed because she didn't have long to do practically a whole book report, about 3 hours after school before patrol. Realising the time Marinette quickly had a shower, got dressed, where she fell over and then put her pants on backwards (till Tikki pointed it out) and then she was running out the door grabbing a few cookies for Tikki and an apple for herself, saying a very quick goodbye to her parents who were already up and about serving the first customers of the day. Thirty seconds later she was running up the school steps and was just about to run in to her classroom when she ran straight into a hard chest. She backd away rubbing her nose and apologising till she looked up to see who she had ran into into. Then she was dead because there was Adrien.

"S-sorry A-Adrien"

"It's ok Marinette, I'm sorry that I was in your way" Then he chuckled patted her on the shoulder and calmy walked into the classroom. Marinette just stood there touching her shoulder. Well that's another jumper that she was never going to wash again. Then she heared the bell ring, the second bell. Oh, fuck I'm late (Marinette hardly ever swore). Then she ran the final meters into the classroom and flung herself in her spot.

"Nice of you to join us Marinette. Right where was I? Oh right, everyone, please remember that your homework on your book is due in tomorrow morning, without fail," said Ms Bustier calmly "You have all had plenty of time and I expect no excuses. Did you get that Chloe?"

Probably not, she was just texting on her phone. It was funny, when ever Ms Bustier was talking about homework in some way she usually refered to Chloe, sometimes by glancing in her direction or by singling her out in words or just saying "Did you get hat Chloe?" which is what teachers ssay when they know that their student isn't listenng. Chloe hardly ever handed her homework in on time, but she did seem to have an endless supply of excuses 'I had a meeting with Daddy' or 'Sorry Ms, but I was hanging out with Jagged Stone and he wanted to look at my homework (which I had already finished) and then his crocodile, Fang, ripped it from his hands and ate it.' Sometimes her were terrible but the teacher always had to go along with it because she worked fore the principal who works for Mr Bourgeois who is Cloe's dad. Marinette's was running out of excuses for when she had to run of to be Ladybug. It was usually: 'Marinette, why are you late?"

"Um, bathroom"

'Mari, where were you?"

'The akuma transformed me into a...' Whatever it was the villian was doing to people and so on, Marinette was tired of these excuses so she was pretty everyone else was too. But Alya kept pointing out that Adrien wasn't doing any better. Adrien had never been akumatised which just made him even more perfect) and was never around when the akuma's attacked. Marinette wondered where he went, probably hiding. But that wasn't a bad thing because some people 'cough cough' Alya, were way to close to the danger, despite the amout of time Ladybug and Chat Noir had begged them to stay back.

The people who refused to leave and instead watch the fights were the people who got hit by the akumas the most. One time a newsreporter had actually fallen of a building where a fight was happening. Thanks to some very quick thinking from Chat Noir, Ladybug had manged to save him just in time, but that had nearly cost them the fight.

Sabrina whispered something in Chloe's ear. Then Chloe confidently said,

"Something to do with homework"

"Please listen more in class Chloe, then you will not have to rely on Sabrina" Chloe shrugged. "Anyway, class please open your maths book to page 73" said Ms Bustier signaling the end of the discussion. Scrambling to fetch her books Marinette could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

School had finished. It was a normal day. Chloe snuggling up to Adrien, Marinette oggling at Adrien plus classes and hanging out with Alya. But Marinette was now quite stressed about the whole 'must finish homework by tomorrow' senario so after a quick 'bye' to Alya and Nino and Adrien had said 'See ya' to her (she was still over the moon about that) Marinette had scrambled home dropped off her bags, got a snack for her and Tikki, then packed her study stuff and Tikki hopped into her purse, she ran all the way to the library at record pace, reluctantly ready for some hardcore studying. So now she had about three hours to study before dinner and then patrol. She found a small circular table with a big, soft chair behind it, near the back of the library, a perfect place to work. This was her favourite time in the library (not that she came here too often) because she was in her own place, her own world. Nobody was around so it was quiet but not eeirly quiet, more like a peaceful quiet plus she could still faintly hear the librarian moving around behind her dek and a very faint murmur of voices from the other people in the library.  
Maybe she would have liked Alya to be here but when she had volunteered, Marinette had refused saying that she could do it herself and plus she knew Alya had plans with Nino tonight. She didn't know what there was exactly between Alya and Nino. She knew that Alya liked him despite how much she had denied it and Nino, well after she had locked them into that zoo cage together (as Ladybug) whenever he looked at Alya he had a glint in his eye. Marinette hoped that one day Adrien would look at her like that. She sometimes thought that Chat Noir looked at Ladybug like that but Chat didn't love her, he was just always flirting with her as she thought he did with every other girl in Paris.

Anyway back to studying. So she dragged her self out of her mind and began writing her homework.

* * *

She was really tired now, she had been studying for what seemed like forever.

"Come on Marinette, you're nearly done" squeaked Tikki from beside her.

"Thanks Tikki" all she had to do now was search up the place where the animal in the book originates from. The book was a narrative but with lots of true facts. So she stood up out of her comfy chair, stretched (in a very cat like way) and began looking down the aisles for book that will help her.  
BINGO! That is exactly what I am looking for. Then she reached up to get the book off the shelf which was just taller than her head and as she pulled it out another book fell out with it. She bent down to pick it up and there on the front cover was a picture of Tikki, surrounded by other different kwamis? She dropped her other book in surprise.

"Tikki!" That was about all she could manage in her surprised state. Tikki popped out from her shirt collar where she was currently hiding.

"What is is Marin-" As soon as she saw the book she flew down to the ground with the speed of an arrow, "Wow, its Me and Plagg, and Nooroo, Trixx, Pollen, Wayze and Duusu. What are we all doing on the book. 'The Miraculous' what an original name." she added sarcastically.

"Tikki, why are you and all those other kwami's doing" she opens up the book "in a children's picture book?"

"I really have no idea, who wrote it?"

"Some guy called Hugo Martins. Who is he, what does he know?"

"Well Marinette the only way we can find that out is by reading it. Bring it back to the table and we'll read it together."

"Good idea" then slowly Marinette reached her hand out and cautiously picked it up then fast walked over to her table where all her papers and books were still spread out everywhere. Marinette practically pushed them of the table on to the floor then carefully placed the book down and plonked into her chair.

"Ok Tikki. Once upon a time."

 **A.U. If there is anyone reading this story, in my last chapter I said the next chapter would be longer but just here was a good place to stop. Sorry, anyway please review, follow... Thankyou if you are reading this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **A.U. OMG thanks you so much to the people who have read my story. So to the next chapter.**_

 _"Ok Tikki. Once upon a time many years ago there was a great darkness that threaten the world. The world was at a loss for what to do. All of the witches and wizards had been defeated and the police were doing nothing. It seemed as if there was nothing else to do. Then when they thought they had lost all, the seven most powerful witches and wizards came together, using the last of their powers to create seven objects. They were called the miraculous. After they were created the witches and wizards died for they had used all their energy and power. Gave away their very soul._

 _Each miraculous was a jewellery. And with it came a small flying creature called a Kwami. Kwami's were given the job to informe their person of their new abilities and powers plus they were essential for their person to transform._ _When a human was chosen to be the bearer of a miraculous, they were given special powers._ _The miraculous were very powerful, but there were two that were stronger than the rest. The power of creation and the power of destruction. The kwami's Tikki and Plagg._

 _Their miraculous were earings and a ring._

Then there was a big picture of Tikki and on the next page a black kwami who must be Plagg.

 _But there were five more miraculous. A necklace and a kwami called Trixx who made the bearer a fox themed hero. A bracelet and Wayze (the Kwami) made their person a turtle themed hero. A hair comb and the kwami Pollen became a bee hero. The peacock kwami called Duusu and a brooch became the peacock hero. And a nuther brooch and a kwami called Nooroo became a moth_ (butterfly) _hero._ There was a picture of different kwami's and their' miraculous as the words told of them."

"Tikki, are these real kwamis." Tikki was starring at the pages with a sort of longing and despairation.

"Yes" she breathed as she drifted down to the page with the black kwami called Plagg on it. She grazed her tiny hand a long his face. "Plagg is my soul mate, my twin, my best friend. He is every thing to me. I haven't see him in hundreds of years, well I have seen his chosen just not him. I miss him so much."

"Oh Tikki" said Marinette bringing Tikki in to a hug. Tears were streaming down her small face and onto the floor. Marinette felt tears begin to trickle down her face at her kwami's sadness.

"They were my first friends and we were inseperable till our chosens had different missions in countries around the world and some were never heard of again, some died. My chosen had her earings taken from her, thankfully Chat Noir's predecessor took the earings back from the person who had them. But then he was killed. The cat and ladybug miraculous were lost. Then in sorrow my chosen killed herself. I did not see it happen because my miraculous was lost but I could still sense when her presence on earth became no more."

Marinette had never seen her kwami so distressed. "We can stop reading now if you want?"

"No Marinette, I am fine, we must keep reading to discover what else he knows."

"If you insist."

 _"When the mirculous were given to ordinary humans, the person took on the kwami's theme and posessed it main form of powers. For the Ladybug's chosen it was luck and creationand the cat, bad luck and destruction._

 _The kwami's fought alongside each other with the chosens for hundreds of years, protecting the world from the darkness and other threats. It was all perfect untill the 7 had to complete their biggest mission yet. But to do it they had to seperate to different parts of the world. The fox to Rome, the bee to Indonesia, the peacock to America, the moth to England, the turtle to Paris and Ladybug and Chat Noir to New York. But the mission failed and some of the miraculous holders decided to settle down in their new home, soem died and soem are untracable to this day. The saddest part is what happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir, they died by..."_

Marinette decided not to read the next part out loud so as not to upset Tikki. She turned the page, she was just about at the end.

 _The miraculous were scattered around the world some became in the posession of the Guardian, the fox, bee, turtle and Ladybug and cat. It is believed that soem of these miraculous will be released and given to new chosen in the next few years, most likely the Ladybug and cat miraculous as they are the most powerful. Maybe you will be the next miraculous holder. Then you will be totally miraculous._

 _The End"_

Marinette closed the book. She had never known that much about the miraculous and it was just casually written in a children's book. What if Hawkmoth read this? He would be invincible if got his hands on her earings and Chat's ring, let alone all seven of them.

"Wow"

"Wow, how does this 'Hugo' know so much about us?" voiced Tikki out loud.

"Is he good or bad? Will he use his powers for good or bad, what do you reckon Tikki?"

"I don't know, with his knowledge he would definitely be a force to be reckoned with."

"Do you think I should tell any one about the book? Chat, Alya, Mama, Papa?

"No Marinette, remember that your number one priority is to keep your identity safe. Even from the people you love."

Marinette was at a loss, she was certain that she could not figure this out by herself. Help she thought.

"Marinette. There is one person that you could go to."

"Who".

"Well you've met him before, three times. Once the day you became Ladybug when you helped that man cross the road, another time when you gave him the book from Lila and again when I was sick. The day you were fighting Princess Fragrence."

Marinette thought for a moment. "Oh I remember him, he's the guy who I told that you were a hairless cat, from the Kingdom of Achoo."

Tikki managed to smile through her tears. "Yes that's it" she said with a slight laugh.

"So lets go then" stated Marinette as she stood up.

"Um Marinette it's nearly time to go home, eat a really quick dinner and then go for patrol. We can go see the guardian tomorrow."

"The Guardian? Wow. Anyway ok Tikki it sounds like a plan, good idea." Marinette hastily stuffed her study papers into her bag then taking one last look at the book she placed it in her bag amongst her papers. Tikki flew into her jacket. When Marinette got home her Dad was finishing tiding up the bakery and her mum was serving out soup into bowls.

"Marinette, you're home" called Sabine, "how was your day?"

"Interesting. Oh I have to go study with Alya after dinner so I need to eat dinner quickly please."

"Sure Mari, go get your father we'll have dinner now."

"Papa! Dinner's ready" said Marinette running into the bakery having just looked at the clock and seen the time.

She speedily ate through her soup and then offered a cheery goodbye to her parents and ran out the door and into a alleyway to transform.

* * *

Ladybug crouched by the Eiffel Tower waiting for Chat Noir. Paris was so beautiful at night, the lights from buildings, even traffic lights but especially the Eiffel Tower which is like a beckon of hope for everyone who looks at it. She was so absorbed in the views that she failed to notice as Chat came up and sat beside her

"Paris is beauiiful tonight, almost as beautiful as you my lady." came the first words of the evening and Chat's usual flirtious comment.

"Good evening Chat Noir." smiled Ladybug with a small smile on her face. "Had a good day?"

"This and that. How about we start patrol then M'Lady?" Chat attempted to stand up but a wince was clear on his face.

"Something wrong Chat?"

"Oh I just had an extreme... pillow fight with my friends." He looked sort of hesitance as he mentioned pillow fight, probebly becaus it didn't help his ego.

"How funny, that happened to me the other day. My friends are pretty crazy." she had a smile on her face plus a slght blush when she thought about her team, Adrienette, as Alya dubbed them.

"Anyway, to patrol." They said in perfect sinc. They gave awkward laughs and began bounding across roof tops.

* * *

'This is the best feeling' thought Ladybug wistfully as she jumped from building to building with the aid of her yoyo 'nothing can compare to it'. All her troubles go away and with the wind blowing in her face. Her hair would be going every where if it wasn't for her pigtails, she touched a hand to a pigtail affectionally. She looked at Chat beside her, he had the same wild grin she guessed she had on. His wild blond locks streamed from his face like a lions mane. He glanced at her and he had a gleam in his eyes that she only ever saw when he was excited or when he was especally proud of his latest pun, which to be far was quite alot.

They stopped for a breath and all of a sudden Marinette's problems came rushing back to her. Her main one being:should she tell Chat about the book she found? He could obviously help her but he doesn't know Marinette or she know his identity and he would have to spend alot of time with her to figure this whole puzzle out. maybe she could-

"M'Lady what big thoughts are going through your head? They must be big for you to have that unusual glazed look in your eyes."

His voice broke through her thoughts and she responded by saying

"Chat do think that there are more miraculous than ours?"

He thought about this for about 10 seconds but then said

"Yeah, because do you remember that girl who was akumatized and became Volpina. I think her name was Lila."

"I remember her" she responded guiltily because she had been the cause of it. Chat recognising her discomfort just said

"I think you know where I'm going with this." Ladybug noded.

"I know what you mean Chat. She got the idea of Volpina from a book that I, err saw her with. I had a feeling that book was the real deal as well so I gave the book to this guy who decoded it."

"You did what?"

"Some thing wrong Chat?'

"No its fine I just... Doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"So yes M'Lady I do think there are more miraculous. I don't kmow what they are except maybe the fox one. But why do you ask anyway?"

"Oh well my kwami was just telling me some facts about the miraculous and I wanted your opinion." It wasm't exactly the truth but it wasn't lie. She just left out a few facts. She decided not to tell Chat about the book, not yet anyway. He had her full trust that was for sure plus he was her partner but she just had to figure out somethings by herself first. Ladybug looked over at the clock tower and gasped.

"Oh my god sorry Chat I've got to go. It's late and I have to get some last minute homework done. Goodnight. Patrol? Tomorow? 9 o'clock?"

"Sure thing Bugaboo. I'll see you then." he winked and then using his staff he started bounding in the direction of what must be his house. She waited a minute before scurrying to her house as fast as she could.

She got home and despite how tired she was she mangaged to stay awake another half hour to finish her homework as she failed to do it that afternoon at the library. But she did have an excuse, just not one she could tell her teacher _._

 _"Sorry but as I was doing my homework, I found a book that reveals lots of secrets about my identity as ladybug. Then I got distracted when I was reading it and then I talked to my kwami Tikki about it by which time it was time for me to patrol the streets of Paris with Chat Noir."_

At least her teacher wouldn't believe her. But thats beside the point. It was past midnight and she had just finished her book report. It wasn't top quality but hopefully she would get at least a C possibly could scrape through to a B. She didn't even bother to pack her stuff away. She slid her clothes off put on some PJs and hoped into bed.

"Goodnight Tikki see you in the mor-" she didn't finish her sentence she was already asleep.

* * *

 **My story needs some editing but I'm not sure about you but I would rather update chapters more often than have less chapters that are perfect with no mistakes. Thak you for reading. PLEASEEEEE favourite, follow and comment. Comments help me make my story better and I do need advice. Till next time. Adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.U. Thanks everyone for reading my story. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Marinette managed to to wake up on time. By on time she ment when her alarm went off at 7.00. Honestly the prospect of Marinette getting up before she was supposed to unless it was an emergency (an akuma attack) was vitually impossible. Everyone knew that, (not the akuma part though), her Mum, her Dad, Alya, Nino, Adrien, her teachers. Even Chat Noir knew never to expect Ladybug on time. The Ladybug suit made her feel more confident, more alive and, more sassy. But it did not make her punctual.

Taking a quick, but not too quick shower she then got dressed and unlike most days managed to sit down and eat breakfast at the table.

"Did you manage to finish that project with Alya last night Mari? You must have come in late because we didn't hear or see you come in. But we do go to sleep early and sleep very soundly. Plus your Papa's snoring is too loud for me to hear anything else. I swear it makes the house rattle." They both looked across at Tom's pretend hurt expression.

Marinette giggled. "Papa don't worry your snoring isn't _that_ loud. I can't hear it from my room. And yes, we did finish the project. Thanks mum."

Marinette made a mental note; At school make sure to tell Alya about last nights 'project', just in case Mum decides to bring it up in casual conversation with Alya. She could think about what she was going to tell Alya later, because she obviously wasn't doing what she said she was, and her best friend, being the aspiring reporter she was, would be very inquisitive about what Marinette was doing that was too secret to tell her parents.

Tom smiled. And then did a double take "Mari, you're up, eating breakfast! You do know what the time is, right?"

Marinette laughed and then dramatically said, "Oh my god, it's a miracle. She's up. She's... Alive." then she threw her hand over her forehead like she was about to faint. Then she started laughing, her laughing became hysterical but she managed to put away her bowl, put food in her puse for Tikki, wave good bye to her parents who by now had also begun laughing, and then run all the way to school (which wasn't very far seeing as the bakery was across the road from school.) She was still laughing when she got to school, early. She finally quietened up when she realised that none of her friends were there yet. That's how early she was, not even Alya was there.

She settled down on the steps and pulled out her sketchpad. She then began doodling and working on some new designs. She only looked up when she saw a limo pull up at the school. She immediately recognised it as one of Adrien's because she saw could see him as the window was down, not because she had memorised his number plate or anything, now way.

She closed her sketch book not wanting Adrien to see her sketches. He might make not like them. Not that he would say it out loud, he was to good of a person for that. She took out her phone and pretended that she had been looking at that as the love of her life walked up to her and then sat down beside her.

"Morning Marinette."

"G-Good morning to you too Adrien." she smiled at him.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh, just looking through my phone."

"No, I mean in your book." he gestured to her sketch book and after getting a hesitant yet affirming look from Marinette he slowly pulled it of her lap. He opened it and started looking at her designs. He took his time studying each one. He probaly knew what good fashion was seeing as his Dad was a fashion designer and he was a model. She just hoped that he thought her designs were not terrible. She considered herself as an 'ok' designer but what if he thought she sucked. She was starting to hyperventalate unknown to Adrien as he was so absorbed in her drawings, hopefully in a good way.

"Marinette. These are amazing! I never knew you were such a great designer. Your bowler hat was great. But, WOW! I never-."

Marinette nearly fainted. Adrien just said her designs were amazing! Amazing! WOW!

"Marinette, you should meet my father. I am sure he will love your designs, maybe even more then me, as he knows alot more about fashion than me."

"Me, meet your father, as in Gabriel Agreste. Adrien I'm not sure-"

"Marinette your designs are phenominal, you are phenominal. My father is very busy but I am sure he can make time for you. No, he will make time. I will make sure of it. It might be in a week, it might be in a month but he needs to meet you." Marinette was stunned as he finished his very heart felt speech.

"Thank you so much Adrien" Was this really happening, Adrien, Gabriel Agreste. Thankfully at that moment she saw Alya and Nino.

"Alya, Nino" she said with alot relief. Hopefully it wasn't evident in her voice because she didn't want Adrien to be hurt.

Alya and Nino walked up them.

"Yo dude" said Nino, fist bumping Adrien.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?" said Alya with smirk. Both Marinette and Adrien blushed.

"Alya!"

"Marinette was just showng me her designs. Have you seen them? They're so good!" Alya glanced at Adrien then Marinette.

"Did she now? And yes I have seen them before. I've also worn them."

"No wonder you always look so good" came Nino's smooth reply.

"NINO!"

"You know you love me"

"DO I? My dear, dear Nino," she patted him on the shoulder "Never in a million years." then she and Marinette walked away but not before she turned and gave him a wink.

"Maybe all isn't lost hey Nino?"

"Let's hope so. Anyway dude, what was it with you and Mari."

"What about us?"

"What were you actually talking about? Did she finally tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Nino mentally smacked his forhead. How was his friend so oblivious? He said as much, "Dude, how are you so oblivious?" then he smacked his forehead.

Adrien just shook his head. Sometimes his friend made no sense. What was he so oblivious about?

"Come on dude." Then Adrien stood up and followed Marinette and Alya's footsteps into their classroom.

* * *

"Good morning class. First of all, has everyone given me their book report?

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

Marinette also called 'yes' a little proudly because despite the odds ('the odds' being patrol and that book) she had completed it and handed it in on time just before the bell wrang.

"Chloe do I have yours? I haven't seen you bring it to me."

"Sabrina handed it in." Ms Bustier gave Chloe that 'I do not approve but because you are the mayors daughter I can't do anything about it' look that Chloe strategically avoided. Ms Bustier sighed "Anyway, to some exciting news, in a few days a new student will join us. I expect you all to make him feel welcome."

Marinette saw Chloe perk up at the mention of a 'he'. But then when Ms Bustier turned to write something on the board, Chloe leaned over to Adrien.

"Don't worry Adrikins only you have my heart. This new guy will be no threat to your perfect looks, your fame or money."

Adrien looked at her funny. 'Money?' he mouthed. Chloe just smiled her fake smile with no teeth. Then she turned back towards the front but not before she blew a kiss to him. Marinette made a slightly disgusted face, looks? Fame? Glory? Money? Is that all Chloe cared about? Actually, Marinette already knew the answer to that. Yes, Yes, Yes with a 'yes' on top. She felt sorry for Adrien. She knew that people saw him as a famous, handsome and rich model but she liked him for his personality. He wasn't just a beautiful model to her, he was also a fun, loving, passionate boy who just had a different life to everyone else. It was a life he didn't always enjoy. She had heard him complaining about it to Nino (politely) and with the way girls fauned over him in the corridors it wasn't a surprise his life wasn't perfect. He had to keep politely letting people down. _'I am glad I don't have a life like that'_ thought Marinette looking down at the bundle of blond hair in front of her.

By the time class had finished Marinette was exhausted, these past few late nights had really taken their toll. She was ready to go home and get to bed; till she remembered that she was going to see the Guardian later and that she still had to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

By the end of school Marinette was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep in at least one of her classes. Either that or she just wasn't paying her classes any attention because she remembered nothing. But when the final bell went she managed to summon her energy and slowly began walking out of her classroom. She saw Alya (subtely) flirting with Nino. She giggled slightly when she spied Adrien standing a bit back from the two looking a bit put out. Alya had probably butted in when they were chatting. She smiled at her best friends attitude. She strolled over to Adrien, not wanting to face Master Fu just yet.

"How long till they get together do you reckon?" Adrien turned to her, obviously he didn't see her coming but then he smiled and laughed.

"By the end of the month."

Marinette smiled "Bold, but I agree. They're like magnets to each other." How did she just say that to Adrien? Was she too loud? Was she too sassy? Did she sound in love? Hopefully she didn't sound like any of them.

"Hey Marinette what are you doing this afternoon?" Her cheeks were on fire, they were the colour of the reddest ruby.

"Um, um I am visiting someone. W-Why?" Adrien blushed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something but as you are going out..." he spluttered out the first bit really quickly and mumbled the last bit so Marinette had to carefully decode it. She wanted to say 'yes' so bad that she could taste the words on her tongue but she could feel Tikki moving around in her purse. Tikki would not be very proud if she chose Adrien over her responsibilities as Ladybug. Tikki respected that she was in love with Adrien but she _was_ the Ladybug Kwami, her existence was primarily to help Ladybug transform and be safe. But she had become a huge part of Marinette's civillian life as well, and as Tikki had done so much for her, she (Marinette) decided to be loyal to Tikki despite the love of her life just having asked her to go out with him.

"I-I am so unbelievably sorry. I have something really important to do." Marinette felt so bad looking at Adrien dejected face. "Are you busy on Sunday?" _Oh my god did I just ask Adrien on a date?_ Where did this courage come from?

Adrien smiled "I don't think so, but if I do I'm sure I could make time for you." His eyes widened "Well of cause I can make time for you. You are my friend, I would do the same for Nino and Alya." Mari's smile dimmed a little, she wished she could become more to him than just friends but they may as well start somewhere.

"Marinette, shall I text you the details? Do you have my number?" Well technically she did have it from Alya but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Um no I don't. Do you have mine?" Adrien just shook his head in response then he offered her his phone and she did the same. He typed his number into her phone and Marinette did the same to his, then they handed them back to their respectful owner. Marinette will always treasure her phone now. Adrien had touched and used it. Just another piece of 'Adrien merchandise' that she had.

"See you on Sunday then Marinette. Bye."

"B-Bye Adrien" she then waved goodbye, then slapped herself "That, was so phony" she cringed till she saw Adrien wave back. She smiled from ear to ear then she started walking home with a slight spring in her step. She just had to go home and drop off her bags and possibly get a snack, then she could go see Master Fu. Obviously she would need to take 'The Miraclous' because that is what the whole meeting will be about. She dumped her bag in her room and grabbed some cookies for her and Tikki to share then began the walk to Master Fu's house.

The whole walk there, Marinette's mind was bursting with questions _for_ the Guardian _and_ about the Guardian.

 _How does Hugo Martins know so much about the miraculous?_

 _Are all his facts completely true?_

 _Why are you called 'The Guardian'?_

 _Should I tell Chat?_ Actually that last question was for Master Fu _and_ herself.

She arrived at an old Chinese style house. She went up to the front door and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Marinette. You will find out answers to your questions."

"Thanks Tikki" Summing her Ladybug courage Marinette brought her fist to the door and knocked three times. Then she took tree deep breaths and three seconds later the door opened.

 **A.U. Thanks everyone for reading my story. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. PLEASE review! Reviews help me make my story better. See you next time. Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The door opened to reveal an old, wizened man wearing a bright red, hawaiian style t-shirt. He didn't look like a guardian but Marinette knew not to be stereotypical, plus she could sense the knowlege and power radiating off him. It was just like the power she felt from Chat, but by now she had gotten used to him. She was _not_ used to power _and_ knowledge together.

"Ahh how nice to see you Ladybug, you have finally come. I knew you would come one day with questions a-"

"Please call me Marinette, Master Fu. I prefer not to be called Ladybug when I am not transformed." As soon as Master Fu had started speaking Marinette had been in shock at how young and healthy he sounded, which is why she didn't immediately catch on that he had used Ladybug as her name. But when she did her eyes flew everywhere to make sure no one had been watching them and just found out her secret identity.

"Of cause, Marinette. Oh and before I forget, please say hello to your cat from the 'Kingdom Of Acho' for me." He finished with a wink and Marinette felt her self begin to relax as she laughed at the reference to one of their past meetings and also the sudden off-topic question.

"I will!" Suddenly she felt a light wind on her arm as a black and red blur zipped from her purse faster than a bullet.

"Master Fu! It is so good to see you again. How are you? How are the others? Oh I've missed you so much!" Tikki began to blink very fast as she hugged Master Fu, or more accurately hugged his arm as she would never have been able to get her tiny arms to wrap around his middle. As it was she didn't _even_ manage to wrap them around his arm. Master Fu brought his arm to his chest, effectively hugging both his arm and Tikki. His face showed the same signs of happiness that were in Tikki's face as he comforted her before she actually did start crying.

Meanwhile Marinette had been watching the reunion with joy in her heart and water building in her eyes but in her mind she had worry because of the fear of someone walking past and seeing an old man and an oversized ladybug hugging.

"Um do you think we could continue this inside? Away from any possible prying eyes?"

The newly reuniteds nodded and went inside, now having seperated and were moving by themselves, Tikki flying and Master Fu, half shuffling half skipping with joy. He wasn't actually skipping because of his age but Marinette knew that that would be what he would do if his old lims allowed it to him. She closed the door behind her and followed them into the main room the old, Chinese bungalow.

"So Ladybug, I see you have come for the answers that Tikki can not give you. Your have big questions that will require even bigger answers so I suggest that you get comfortable. Would you like some tea?" Marinette feeling that it would be impolite to decline, accepted his offer and watched as he went through a door in to what must be the kitchen. Tikki went with him and Marinette felt that they needed the time together, alone.

To occupy herself she took the time to carefully study her surroudings. There was a a book shelf, lots of cupboards, a few plants in pots and an old gramaphone with fine gold lines and symbols decorating it. It stood out as the centre piece in the room for her, which might be because of the magic radiating off it like heat when you touch someone with the fever. It was like Chat Noir's power and Master Fu's power put together to make a force almost like a magnet. Marinette strayed over to it slowly and hesitantly. She reached out a hand and begun tracing the symbols with her finger. Eventually her finger made its way down to the gramaphones base where she saw two carefully engraved dragons. She felt that something was off about them, it was a very weird sensation. She wasn't one hundred percent certain but she felt a strange, sort of magical, sort of supernatural feeling coming from them, as if they had a purpose. She stared into the eye of one of the dragons. 'They' say eyes are the doors to the soul but she felt like they were more than doors, stronger than doors, like a key. Yes that was it, a key. Her finger tip brushed over the eye willing herself not to press it.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Marinette jumped as soon as she realised she was being watched. Then she jumped again when she realised that he was standing right next to her. When she jumped her finger that had been hovering over the eye flew forward and pressed it. Marinette held her breath. What would happen? Would the guardian still like her after this? Had she broken it? She needed the master to like her, otherwise she wouldn't get the answers to her questions.

Once she pushed down on the eye it turned red, not an evil red, not a 'stop' red but... a red. Nothing else happened.

"I'm so sorry" Marinette moaned "I just felt this pull towards it and-"

"I know Marinette. I have learnt to live with its power in my home, I have to, I'm the Guardian but you are knew to it and I am sorry for not warning you. But do not worry, it will not harm you. That power you feel is the power of the miraculous. A power so great that you should never mess with it but will protect the innocent to no end." he smiled "That is why you are Ladybug. I know that you have a big heart and will always protect. You don't t agree with violence if there is another way and you are committed and strong. Hawkmoth is a fool for challenging you and Chat Noir."

"Thanks" She blushed and they shared a smile as he gestured to a small couch.

"Please get comfortable. This might take a while." Marinette obliged and once she had sat down Master Fu gave her a cup of tea and then sat down himself, along with his own cup of tea.

"So what are your questions Marinette?" This question provided a another question for her; which of her quesions does she ask first? So she just went with the most simple quesion.

"How did you become the guardian?" Nice Marinette, start of easy and work your way up.

"Well whoever is the bearer of the turtle miraculous is the guardian."

"So you're a miraculous weilder!" exclaimed Marinette in awe. Being the guardian and having the turtle miraculous. What a burden. And she thought being Ladybug was tough.

"Yes I am. As I just said I represent the turtle miraculous who has the power of healing. My miraculous is a bracelet" He held up a a bracelet with a black band connecting a light green turtle by the head and tail. "This is my kwami, Wayzz." He started calling out said name and then a green kwami came into the room. He went up to Marinette first.

"Hi I'm Wayzz, nice to meet you." They shook hands then he raced to Tikki and gave her a huge hug. Marinette could tell that Tikki was bursting of joy because of her reunion with her 'father' figure and one of her best friends'. After they had finished hugging, Marinette thought that it was time for her next question.

"Are there more miraculous other then yours, Chat's and mine?"

"Yes there is. There is the fox, the bee and the peacock. They are not as powerful as yours and Chat Noir's but all the miraculous are powerful in their own way." She nodded understandingly.

"So Master Fu you are the guardian" she paused "Does that mean you look after all the miraculous?"

"Not all of them but yes I do have some of them."

"If you don't mind me asking" she looked at him, "Where do you keep them?" She had a hunch but it wasn't proven until he tells her. She saw him hesitate before standing up and then gesturing for her to do the same thing. He walked over to the big, old gramaphone that she had been admiring earlier and traced over the gold lines affectionaly.

"Here." Marinette felt proud of herself, her hunch was correct. Then he pressed the eye of each of the dragons and just like when she had pressed one dragon eye, it went red but this time they both went red and a panel slid away to reveal a set of buttons. Not the sort of buttons that she sews clothes with (obviously) but the kind that you press and the something happens. He pressed out a four button code and then multiple panels slid away revealing a box, similar to the one she received her miraculous in, only bigger. He opened it and Marinette gasped in wonder at the bright colours in the box. There were five different coloured segments surrounding a slightly risen circle that was half black, half silver. Only two of the places were currently in use. There was a comb and a necklace.

Marinette's mind immediately went to the pictures in the book, of the bee and foxes miraculous.

"There are seven miraculous in total but these are the only two I have left, other than my own of cause." said Master Fu. He gestured to the two in the box then the one on his wrist. "Then obviously you have yours and Chat has his. They go here." Then he pointed to the elevated half black, half silver circle. "Then Hawkmoth's goes here and this is where mine goes." As he named them he placed a finger on its spot.

"Which one goes here Master Fu?" enquired Marinete pointing to the only place he hadn't mentioned yet.

"That is where the peacock miraculous goes. It has been missing for a while now, so has the holder. I fear that she has died because neither I or Wayzz have felt her transform. We have no means of contacting Duusu, the kwami, unless she is out of her miraculous, which is a brooch. The only way she can be out of the brooch is if someone is wearing it, and currently no one is." He smiled a sad smile "At least I still have the bee and the fox miraculous" he remarked more to himself than Mari, before closing the box's lid and deactivatating the system so all the panels sid back into place. If you looked at it now, you would never guess that that gramaphone was storing two of the legendary miraculous.

"Thank you Master Fu." Marinette felt a 'thank you' was in order, he did just trust her with his biggest responsibility and possesions.

Master Fu smiled "And thank you too" he paused, "Marinette about that question you asked about if there were more miraculous. I have a feeling you all ready knew the answer, you were just seeking confirmation. Am I right?" With his question came that knowing look that showed that he may know more than he was letting on.

"I- yes." Well her 'big' question would have to come earlier than she had a first thought. She uncovered the book that was in her bag and held it up for him to see. "I was at the library the other day when I found this book. It is a childrens book but it is full of facts about the kwamis and their miraculous. If you didn't know anything about them you would think that it was just what it implies; a story. But if someone like Hawkmoth got it, he would have enough knowledge to do some horrible things, maybe even get his hands on the rest of the miraculous'. What do you think it means?""

Marinette took a breath after her tale. She didn't know how the master would react. Master Fu held out his hands in a silent question for the book, with only a slight hesitation she handed it over. She watched as he opened it and began reading it. He read silently but she could hear the words in her head as if she had read it one hundred times over. As he got to the end and closed the book, a forgotten fact came to the forefront of her mind. How could she forget something so important?

"Master Fu I um forgot to tell you that the author and illustrator is a guy called Hugo Martins. Do you know him?" he looked thoughtful, obviously he was racking his brain.

"I don't I'm sorry Marinette. But this is a very big problem. Hugo Martins may or may not have told anyone this information and if he has, our 'big' problem will have got a whole lot bigger. We will have to find out his information source and if he knows more than is in this book." Marinette could tell that despite his calm attitude the Guardian was panicking. She watched as his eyes slightly glazed over in thought. She could tell that it was best to just leave him to his thoughts so she just sat and rested her eyes, she really was tired.

She was woken up five minutes later by a voice in her ear. She opened her eyes to Master Fu and Wayzz staring at her and Tikki flying right in front of her face. She jumped high enough to make a hole in the roof. She started spluttering and her face turned beat red (but not as bad as it is with Adrien).

"I-I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I was really tired but I didn't mean to fall asleep, I promise you. I just wanted to close my eyes for a second." Marinette was so embarassed, Master Fu was probably thinking she was crazy, hopefully not so crazy that he would regret making her Ladybug. She smiled despite her awkward circumstance. Now that she knew Master Fu, she knew he wouldn't do that to her.

"It's ok Marinette, I just asked you if you have any more questions?"

"Um? Yes. Do you think Hugo is good or bad? If he is bad then Hawkmoth could get him and his information and then Hawkmoth would be almost invincible. But if he is good than he could help us tremendously." She could almost see the master's brain working.

"I think he could be either. This story shows none of his personal opinions so I don't think we should judge him till we know more about him." Marinette nodded her agreement.

"Oh and do you think I should tell Chat Noir about the 'The Miraculous' or what you have just told me?"

He thought carefully before answering. "Yes I do, but no right now. I think it's to early." After hearing this Marinette was a little disapointed because she hated keeping secrets from her Kitty but she knew it was for the best, as it was the best that they kept the secret identities, secret.

"Is that all Marinette?" This got Marintte thinking, she _did_ have more questions but she felt as if any more of her nearly endless supply of questions got answered her brain would burst, despite her already knowing some of the answers.

"Yes, that's all, but Master Fu is it ok if I come over again if I have any more questions?"

He smiled "Of cause Marinette, I'm always here." They shared a smile and Marinette stood up, stretching her back, then being the good natured person she was, offered to take his cup back into the kitchen. He gratefully accepted saying that he wasn't the man he once was.

When Marinette came back from the kitchen she put the book back in her bag and she and Master Fu walked to the door, engaging in some small talk.

"How's school?"

"Good, well as good as school can be." When they reached the door they watched Tikki and Wayzz hug out their goodbyes. Marinette and Fu shared a smile full of happiness and sorrow for their kwami's meeting and then farewell, even if it was just temporary. The kwami's broke apart and Marinette beckoned for Tikki to get into her purse then they both waved goodbye to the turtle duo as they began the journey back to Marinette's. Marinette was relieved that the majority of her questions had been answers but now her mind was even more confused then before they arrived. After about five minutes of battling with her brain she finally ducked into an alley.

"Tikki I know you may not being feeling the best right now but can I transform?" After getting a small nod in response Marinette transformed into her alter-ego. Despite it being Tikki's night off as Chat was doing patrol.

* * *

After a while of swinging from building to building all over Paris, Marinette decided to go home. She landed on her balcony and detransformed. As soon as the suit came off she felt her troubles come back to her in a sudden rush. She tried to act above, she got in her pjs and slipped into bed but her mind had become an airport, as soon as one thought left a new one came in. Eventually she decided that what she needed was a talk with her faithful kwami. Thankfully Tikki was still awake as well.

"Are you ok Tikki? You're usually asleep as quick as a flash."

"Mari, I'm fine, I'm just so happy about finally seeing them again." Marinette was genuinely happy for her kwami, she knew she had missed them.

"I'm really happy for you but what am I going to do about all 'this'." Tikki became deep in thought.

"Marinette, you're stressed. Why don't you take a break for a day or two from this. Have fun. Live a normal life. Then in a few days you will be refreshed and have some new ideas. Mari, we will sort this out. Ok?" When Tikki said that she really sounded her age. Like she had said that sort of speech a million times over.

"Ok. Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right."

"I love you too." Then Tikki flew to Marinette and as they embraced their emotions flew into each other. They were hugging the hug of all hugs. Five minutes later they were both asleep on the bed, still hugging.

 **A.U. Hi so my holiday has finished so I won't be posting as much but I will make time for the story and you guys. I also had to re-do this chapter 3 times because it kept deleting. I have no idea why because I do save. Also this is my longest chapter yet so sorry if it took a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review. That would really make my day. See u next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.U. Shout out to Anna for being my first reviewer and giving such positive feedback. I was starting to doubt my story and writing.**

 **Chapter 6**

Marinette did her best to listen to Tikki's advice by not doing anything miraculous related for the rest of the weekend. Her Saturday was taken up with helping her parents out in the bakery and then baby-sitting Manon in the afternoon. Marinette would have preffered to just hang out in her bedroom for the rest of the day but Nadja had been desperate, as her previous baby-sitter had bailed. Besides, if Marinette stayed by herself with nothing but her thoughts to accompany her, her brain would wander into the temporarily out of bounds area of her mind. Plus, Marinette could really use the money. She had been saving up. She was nearly seventeen and soon she planned to get her own house. Her parents weren't overly happy about Mari's decision but they knew that it would happen one day, and they wanted their daughter to be happy.

So overall Saturday was a fairly laid-back, until Marinette heard a 'ping' from her phone at around diner time. Expecting it to be Alya, Marinette casually picked up her phone and moved her eyes to its screen. Her eyes then bulged when she realised who it was from. The text read;

 _'Hi Marinette, it's Adrien. I was just wondering if you are still available to hang out tomorrow._

 _Please text back_

 _Adrien'_

She had completely forgotten about the 'date' she had arranged with Adrien in all the excitment from that 'thing' from the other day.

Drat. Now her thoughts were on that 'thing'. She tried to redirect her thoughts but now it was in her mind and it would need some serious strength to get it out, thankfully the thought of Adrien taking the time to type out the message for her was definitely strong enough. She carefully typed out her response, checking it five times before clicking send.

 _'Hi Adrien, yes I am still available. What would you like to do? I am free all day._

 _Marinette'_

A minute later Marinette heard a ping from her phone. The message said;

 _'Awesome Marinette, how about we meet at the park. Do you know the one with the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue in it? **(sorry I don't know what it's called)** If you don't I'm sure you'll find it. Then we can decide if we want to do anything else. Is 4 o'clock ok?_

 _Adrien'_

Marinette squealed out loud. Tikki flew up to her.

"What is it Mari?" Marinette nearly shoved her phone into her kwami's face in her excitment. Tikki's face slowly lit up as she read down Marinette's texts of the past three minutes. By the time Tikki had finished, she was positively beaming.

"Oh Marinette. I'm so proud of you. Your first date, and it's with Adrien. Don't forget to reply."

 _'See you then Adrien._

 _Marinette.'_

"YES! I can't wait!" Then they were both bouncing up and down squealing to their hearts content, till Marinette felt sense hit her like a bull doser. She stopped her jumping and felt her face drop.

"Tikki the only problem is that I can't talk to him without turning into a blubbering fool." Tikki nodded understandingly knowing that this was a serious problem.

"Well" began Tikki, "Usually the best strategy for when you're nervous is to picture the person naked bu-"

"TIKKI! I can't picture him naked!" But of cause now she _was_ picturing him naked. A combination of all his model pictures. No shoes, no socks, no jacket, bare chest, no pants. Thankfully his most private area was currently covered by a cloud unthankfully she could feel an imaginary wind that was slowly blowing it awa-

"NO!" She was breathing very heavily.

"What's wrong?" Tikki said startled.

"Sorry. My mind was just getting a little... distracted."

"Distracted?" replied Tikki with a smirk and a lot of suggestion in her voice. Her chosen's face turned the colour of a tomato. She chose to ignore that question.

"So what am I going to do about my 'communication issues?"' Tikki didn't miss the desperation in her voice.

"Marinette stop stressing. Just be yourself- and I know that you're going to say that 'yourself' is a stuttering mess but you can also be a funny, sassy, talkative girl. You are beautiful and kind. Don't forget that." Marinette smiled.

"Thanks Tikki, you're always as cool as a cucumber." Tikki giggled,

"And you're always as lucky as Ladybug. You got a date with the most famous model in Paris and Gabriel Agreste's son." she grinned "Chloe would be so mad if she found out." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"First of all I _am_ Ladybug. Second, it doesn't matter that he is famous or his father is my ultimate idol. Third, Chloe _isn't_ going to find out. My life would be over." They nodded in agreement.

"Marinette! Dinner's ready!" called Sabine from the kitchen. Marinette ran down to the kitchen. Her mum had cooked Celestial Soup, newly named Marinette Soup. After Marinette had made the soup with her uncle after it was sabotaged, as a thankyou he had given Marinette the recipe to Marinette. Sabine and Marinette usually cooked it together but Sabine, having seen that Marinette was preoccupied, had made it in hopes of clearing her daughters mind.

Marinette sat down at the table and a minute later was joined by Tom and Sabine. There was a pleasant silence while they ate but once they began to get full the silence became more awkward and Marinette felt that someone had to break the silence.

"Um Mama, Papa, I'm going out with a friend tomorrow at around four." Her parents looked mildly interesting.

"With who?" Inquired Tom

"Well, it's a friend from school." Her mother raised an eyebrow "Ok then, its a boy" said Marinette releasing a little more detail.

When Tom and Sabine had sat down at the table Marinette felt as if someone needed to break the silence.

"Um Mama, Papa? I'm going out with a friend tomorrow at around four." Her parents looked mildly interested."

"Who with?" Inquired Tom."

"Well, its a friend from school" Sabine raised an eyebrow "Ok then, it's a boy." Her parents exchanged surprised looks, now very much interested. They stared at their daughter with wide eyes.

"WHO?" They both practically shouted. Having her parents getting involved in her love life was obviously very embarrassing and for what seemed like the hundredth time over the past few days Marinette's face became a strawberry.

"It's ok, you know him, sort of. It's um adrienagreste."

"Who?"

Marinette braced herself then repeated her line more slowly. "It's Adrien Agreste." She winced as her mother squealed louder than a steam train.

"Oh I always knew you two would end up together. All these years of hearing you fawn over him and seeing you plastering those photoes of him all over your walls. I'm so glad that he's finally looking at you the way you look at him." She squealed again and Marinette gave a shy smile before sliding her gaze to her father who had a half smile, half frown on his face.

"Is something wrong Papa?" Her face donned a worried expression as her mothers response went right out the window.

"Nothing, I like Adrien but, if he hurts you in any way then he will have to answer to me."

"Don't worry, it's only one date and besides Adrien is too kind, he would never do that to me." Tom smiled

"Well then there's nothing stopping you two. Have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Papa." Tom and Sabine shared a smile.

"Mari why don't you go upstairs and rest, you've got a a big date tomorrow." Marinette waved goodbye and went upstairs. Who knew what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day began with Marinette having a nice long lie in till 10 o'clock. Followed by breakfast and then a swing around Paris to burn off some excess energy. That stopped when Ladybug saw the time on the clock tower. It was 2 o'clock! She nearly fainted. She raced back home as fast as her yoyo could carry her. She detransformed and grabbed her phone, thankfully Alya was on speed dial. Her best friend answered after 2 rings.

"Hi Mari wha-"

"HELP ME ALYA!"

"What's wrong?"

"ALYA I HAVE A DATE WITH ADRIEN IN 2 HOURS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" In her mind Marinette could see Alya holding the phone as far away from her ear as possible.

"HOLD IT. You have a date with ADRIEN FUCKING AGRESTE. Girl I'll be at your house in 10 and then your going to tell me EVERYTHING!" Then Alya hung up and the line went dead.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"Marinette, Alya's here! **"** A second later a brown head burst through her trap door **.**

"ALYA! I need your help." The reporter nodded and bustled Marinette to her closet. For the next twenty minutes they were rumaging into the deepest parts of Marinette's ever lasting closet.

"How many clothes do you have?" Exclamed Alya holding up the 50th dress that was awesome but not date with Adrien Agreste worthy, at least in Marinette's opinion.

"Well half of them are bought and half of them I made but hardly any of the ones I did my self turned out any good." She held up a random dress from her closet in demonstration "See look at this, uneven stiches, the waist looks to small, and the arms are longer then I wanted them. **(I don't know a thing about sewing)** After I saw what I had created, I didn't find it worth fixing or working on even longer, so its been in here for a while." Marinette looked ashamed as she stuffed the dress back in the closet but Alya gasped.

"Mari, that dress is amazing. How could you doubt your sewing skills so much." She stole the dress back from the wardrobe and held it up against herself then against Marinette. "As your best friend I demand that you put on that dress right now."

"But-"

"If you don't put that dress on right now, I will make you go on this date in nothing but your underwear." Knowing that Alya wold stick to her word, Marinette reluctantly went into the bathroom, she didn't want to be seen getting into her 'tacky' dress. When she emerged two minutes later Alya screamed and pulled her phone out of her pocket faster then should be possible.

"Gurl you look soo HOT. With your hair done and a little makeup, Adrien won't be able to keep his hands off you." Marintte blushed and Alya pushed her into a seat in front of her vanity. "Hair first then makeup."

A while later after a lot of Alya pulling and tugging on hair, a few attempts at makeup and some big decisions on shoes, Marinette stood up in front of Alya, held up her arms and span around

"So how does your creation AKA me, look?" Alya knew her BFF was pretty but she felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her. Marinette's hair was let down and lightly curled for a change, she wore a saphire blue dress that finished slightly above the knees. The mesh and lace sleeves went just past her elbows anda little bit of cleavage was visible. The waist loosly drew together and the bottom slightly poofed out. There were streaks of light blue and the occassional bit of turquise littered throughout the dress. Her shoes were a cute pair of light blue flats and obviously she wore her Ladybug earings, but what really set it off was how it brought out the colour of her eyes. **(Sorry I SUCK at** **describing clothing of any sort, forgive me.)** After staring at Marinette and her beauty for a few more moments she shook her head and laughed.

"Mari, you are so beautiful. Adrien will fall for you the moment he has a glimpse of you." She looked on her phone, "It's 3.30." Seeing her friends' look of horror, Alya rushed over and laced her hands on Marinette's shoulders "Don't panic, there's no need to be nervous. You go to school with him. True, you do have a habbit of stuttering every time you see or speak to him", Marinette's look of dread became ten times bigger "-But just be yourself, the self that everyone else knows, the on that's funny, smart, sassy, kind and friendly. Gurl you got this." She smiled and Marinette reflected it. Tikki and Alya, her two best friends, were great motivaters.

"Thanks Alya."

"But first, PICTURES!" She whipped her phone off the table and began moving around taking pictures, just like Adrien's photographer had at the photoshot that they had crashed with Manon.

"Perfect. Now with passion." After 100 snaps she finally put down her phone "Ok one last check. Makeup done?"

"Check."

"Hair sprayed?"

"Check."

"Purse? With Phone, money just incase and-" She fished a packet of mints out of her own handbag and handed it to Marinette "Just in case" she said cheekily with a wink. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Check"

"We're good then." She gave her one last once over "Perfect." She then escorted Marinette out of her room, down to the kitchen where her parents immediately pounced.

"Oh look at my baby, she's all grown up and going on her first date." Cried Sabine with tears in her eyes. Tom side hugged his wife and gestured for Marinette and Alya to join them. "What a beautiful dress. How long did you have to look through the mall to find it.

"Tom. She made it herself." Answered his wife for Marinette. "She has her own style of stiching and plus remember when she was working on it 24/7 for at least a week?"

"Well of cause I do. It's just that my eyes are so fall of happy tears that I can't see clearly." This obviously wasn't true as Sabine was the only one crying in the room, plus Tom hardly ever cried. But proudness and happiness radiated from him like frost from the freezer. Sabine insisted on doing another round of photoes despite Marinette's protest that she would be late and that Alya already had about a thousand photoes on her phone. A while later after they were all photoed out, a final-final make up check and an argument discussing if Marinette should have a croissant before her big date, so that she didn't starve, and she was ready to go. She glanced at the clock, and screamed.

"IT'S 1 MINUTE TO 4! YOU'VE ALL MADE ME LATE." She rushed to her parents and gave them each a quick peck on the cheek. Then she moved to Alya and gave her a fierce hug. "You can do this Mari, just remember what I told you. Be yourself." She nodded "Go get him girl." She nodded again. A second later she was out the front door.

"Marinette has left the building."

* * *

Thankfully the park that the had agreed to meet at was literally just across the road from where the bakery was so Marinette managed to get there in just under a minute. She checked her phone 4 o'clock and 57 seconds. She slowed to a walk and began scanning the park for Adrien. She found him by the statue, staring up and it. She followed his gaze and remembered what Alya had told her about the day of the unveiling. She had been busy hacking- trying to hack into Adrien's phone but Alya, being the best friend ever, had filled her in on 'the latest cause of an akuma attack.' Back to the problem at hand. Adrien. He isn't scary, he's just a super hot famous model. Just say 'Hi Adrien'. Ok Hi Adrien, Hi Adr-

Adrien beat her to it. He had seen her before she had managed to get a word in, which wasn't really surprising.

"Hi Marinette. Nice to see you." She managed to keep her blush to a minimam but the goofy grin on her face probably gave her away. Just say 'Hi Adrien'.

"H-Hi Adrien." Congratulations, you just said two words. She heard a small gasp and looked to Adrien to find his eyes slowly raking her body. His mouth was open and he brought his hand through his hair, successfully getting it out of his eyes and messing it up. She stared down at herself. what was wrong with her? Had she somehow spilled something on her dress? Was her dress obviously badly made to him, living with a famous designer and all? She began to stress. He probably thought she was an insult to fashion designers. She silently cursed Alya for suggesting this dress and then her for agreeing to it. There was always the option that he though she looked beautiful. Alya's words wrung in her head. But compared to the models that he worked with she knew that she didn't even compare. So that wasn't it. Time to find out.

"Adrien?" The pair of vivid green eyes snapped up to meet her worrried ones. His eyes were glazed but she didn't know what that meant.

"Marinette. You look. Beautiful." And quick as a flash, Marinette had a face the colour of Nathaniel's hair. Marinette's speech went out the window and she once again became a spluttering fool.

"Y-you are beautiful too- NO, I mean hot NO NO NO, I mean, Thankyou?"

He razed a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Anyway. So thanks for agreeing to meet with Mari" He called her Mari!

"Thanks for i-inviting me." He smiled.

"So ah what do you want to do? We could get something to eat or we could just stay here?"

"Um I'm don't mind. You should choose, yeah you should definitely choose."

"You sure?" she nodded "Well seeing as you're so insistent. How about we get a snack now and then come back here. Maybe later we could go out for dinner?" She nodded in agreement.

"Well because I chose what we're going to do, you have to decide where we're getting our snack." Stated Adrien in a smug tone.

Eurgh, this boy really was impossible. Sought of like Chat Noi- This is no time to be thinking about that alley cat, you're on an important-date! Stay focused.

She came to with Adrien waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello, anyone in there?" He's so cute.

"Yes there is and she is currently connecting all her brain cells to figure out a good place for snacks," She said in a mock angry tone.

Adrien lifted his arms in surrender.

But Marinette's mind wasn't on winning a war, it was trying to figure out where to take a rich, model boy for a snack. He was probably used to expensive, top quality food.

Which was exactly why they weren't going to get that.

"Follow me"

 **A.N. So sorry for not updating. My friends Aunt died and so did my great grandfather. This isn't my best chapter.**

 **I have a question for you all; HAIR OR MAKEUP FIRST?**

 **Please review favourite or follow my story, it would really make my day. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Follow me."

They then began a long and tedious five minute walk to Marinette's mystery destination. In a comfortable silence, but with Adrien constently glancing at her like a busting puppy, dying to get a hint as to where his treats were hidden.

"Mari, pleeease tell me where we're going."

"Just a little longer." She repeated yet again to the persistant whiner. She looked at him to find his eyes downcast, studying the, _very_ fascinating ground. She'd give anything to make those _beautiful_ eyes glow again. But she knew at this moment there was only one cure.

"Here we are," she announced grandly holding her arms up to display a very colourful building with humongous, neon letters telling him all he needed to know.

"The Ladybug and Chat Noir Cafe?" remarked Adrien with a smile. Ironic.

"I know it sounds cheesy but it's actually pretty cool. Alya always takes me here. Something about popularising the Ladyblog?" Adrien gaped in astonishment. There were masses of people, well everywhere. In booths, on beanbags, someone was even sleeping on the lawn outside.

Those _beautiful_ eyes were glowing again.

But...

"I didn't even know it had opened. Why wasn't I told about it?" He knew he was a bit oblivious but seriously, this?

"Do you have a reason why you had to be told?" She said it sarcastically but as if there was an inside joke. She couldn't know about him, could she? Naaa. He banished those thoughts because he knew it wasn't possible and he was just imagining things. He chose to just smile and raise his eyebrows in response.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know about it, but then again I am best friends with Alya. The owner of the Ladyblog _and_ Ladybug and Chat Noir's biggest fan." she continued "There _was_ supposed to be a grand opening but apparently Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't make it so it was postponed. But then lots of things popped up and either the Mayor was busy or Ladybug and Chat Noir were. So the grand opening never happened and the cafe decided to just open."

He nodded briefly but then grabbed her hand (Marinette was bouncing around and screaming inside) and started running, "Enough talking, let's eat!"

They burst through the doors into a Ladybug and Chat Noir wonderland. The whole cafe was either red, black or green. There were black and red seats, green beanbags with black paw prints and even colourful lights. One corner of the room was pitch black with green night vision goggles with the title, 'experience my paw-some night vision' and there was a 'kids corner' where you could go on yoyos or practice waving around sticks. It was very interactive and casual, or in otherwords the opposite to where he'd usually go.

"WOW! This place is- amazing!" That was all Adrien could say till he was temporarily made speechless as he took in the entire cafe. Everywhere there were familys smiling, laughing, eating or queuing up for a go at the the virtual akuma attack. All Adrien could think of was that he would never be able to spend enough time here _and_ that he was really hungry. He dragged Marinette over to a comfortable looking booth with one side red and black the other green and black. Marinette sat on the Chat Noir side and Adrien went on the Ladybug side.

"So what do you want to get Adrien?" She passed a menu across the booth and looked up to him to find his eyes shining and an enormouse grin on his face. She had never seen him so happy. But then she blinked and that beautiful smile had melted into a frown.

"Adrien what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern. He looked so upset, had she taken him to the wrong place?

"Marinette. I don't know what to get. There are so many options!" False alarm. She raised her eyebrows and watched as he ran his eyes down the menu, gazing longingly at it's ever lasting content. "I could get a cat-astrophic cake or a spotty shake or a hungry hero or a yummy yoyo waffle or a-"

"Adrien calm down." He stopped and looked at her. "I can't believe you were worried about what to get." She reached over and gave him a light pinch (so as not to ruin his perfect skin).

"What was that for?" he yelped in protest

"For over reacting and making me worry. Now, tell me when to stop." She demanded.

"What?"

"Just do it." She ran her hand up and down the menu till he said stop. Her finger landed on the 'Ladynoir special'. She furrowed her brows "What is _Ladynoir?"._

"Ladynoir? You don't know what Ladynoir is?" She still looked confused and gazed questioningly at him. He sighed in frustration. "Ladynoir is the ship between Ladybug and Chat Noir. It is the best _and_ most popular ship in all of Paris. No, France. I'm really surprised you don't know about it, Alya is all over it, she's even head of the Ladynoir fanclub. I'm her deputy." He added smugly.

"Wow, I didn't realise it was so big. -But do Ladybug and Chat Noir support this?"

"Well, they haven't actually announced their status, yet but Alya's been trying to get an interview. I'm sure that-"

"Hi welcome to this totally awesome place, The Ladybug and Chat Noir Cafe, or the LBCN cafe for short. My name is Bridgette, how may I help you? Are you ready to order?"

He was interrupted by a girl around their age, wearing a black and red apron and mask. She wore Ladybug earings and her hair, longer and slightly more browny than Ladybug's blacky-blue was in pig tails. The resemblance would have been amazing had it not been for her big, brown, dough eyes.  
Taken back by her ladybug simalarities and her very bouncy personality, Adrien and Marinette were both rendered speechless. Sadly the girl, Bridgette, took it the wrong way.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Did I interupt something- Did I talk to much, I'm always doing it, even my grandma says that- Oh no I'm doing it again. I'm so sorry, I'll leave now and get another waiter. Sorry" She spun around so fast that she was a blur but Marinette, who had recovered from the initial shock, was quick to react. The last thing she needed was an akuma attack right now.

"Wait, don't go" Bridgette spun around again with a look of hope in her eyes, "We were just surprised at the resemblance between you and Ladybug, it took us by surprise. We didn't mean to offend you."  
And just like that Bridgette was her old, excitable self (well at least the self that the two met about 1 minute ago.)

"Forgiveness has to be deserved," she said wistfully "I'm not sure if that's a famous quote but it should be, don't you think?" Adrien and Marinette shared a look and a secret smile.

"Anyway I guess I shouldn't be surprised about your reaction, I'm always getting mistaken as Ladybug. I just need a black and red spandex suit plus some contacts and I could be ladybug, well that's what I've been told. Once I was at a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed mascaraed party, I was dressed as Ladybug by the way.  
And people came up and started interviewing me and asking for my autograph. I told them that I wasn't the real Ladybug but they just laughed at me and were like 'Don't worry Ladybug, your identity's safe with us', Bridgette imitated in a deep gruff voice.

"Obviously I knew that they were the press and every thing they saw, the whole world would see so I made sure to keep my mask on so that no one would think that the 'Great Ladybug' was actually a plain boring normal Parisian like me." Adrien and Marinette exchanged a glance, Bridgette was anything but plain, boring and normal but before they could object she was off again.  
"So anyway, I told them to go away and mind their own beeswax but they wouldn't and I was getting tired of them thinking I was someone else even when that someone else was one of Paris's very much loved superheros. I really don't know how Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with so many micrphones and reporters. I swear they _never_ go away. So anyway as I just said, I was sick of them so I went right up to a camera put my eye right up against the lense and I was like 'Do you see this eye? Do you? What colour is it? Hmmmm oh that's right it BROWN! Ladybug's eyes are BLUE! And this hair. It's practically BROWN not blue OR black. Honestly, you call yourselves reporters. Then I just walked away, and they didn't follow me."  
After that detailed rant this is what was going through the minds of the two incognito superheroes she was talking to.

Adrien - "Wow she really would look like Ladybug with a few more accessories, but of cause she doesn't compare to the real one."

Marinette- "How the hell does that girl talk so long without taking a breath?"

But of cause Bridgette wasn't done yet, she stared at Marinette for a moment, "You know you actually look similar to Ladybug as well... Oh my god how rude of me I just called you, 'you' not your actual name. I don't even know your actual name. So what are your names, wait is that a normal thing to ask in a cafe, like do waitresses usually come up to random people and start talking to them and asking what their names are. All though I guess you're not really random strangers seeing as we've been talking for the past like five minutes. Well actually you guys haven't been talking, I have. That ould explain why you haven't told me your names because I've been talking way to much. Urgh you don't have to answer any questions I ask if you don't want to. Just forget I said anything, I'll just take your orders and go." Her eyes were downcast and her face was red with embarrassment as she gave them her very long and sorrowful apology.

But Adrien, being the complete gentle man that he is, knew how to handle these sort of situations.

"Again, Bridgette don't go just yet, we may have only met a couple of minutes ago but already I feel like we could be really good friends." Her huge brown eyes lit up and she watched in awe as Adrien kept talking. "So back to the wole name thing, well I'm Adrien and this is Marinette. It's very nice to meet you. Im actually very jealous of you, you know. You get to work everyday in such an amazing day. You'd probably feel like an actaul superhero coming here every day, but of course this is your first day today. So how do you like it so far?" And there was Adrien always so polite, kind, caring, loveable... Curse you mind.

"Well first yes I absolutely love working here and so far it's been great, the customers are really nice but then again you guys are actually my first customers, ever. So yeah. And second, HOLY SHIT! You're Adrien Agreste, world famous model and son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. I've heard so much about you although I'm not one of those super fans I just keep tabs and I'm glad I do becuase Adrien Agreste is right next to me. I hear you speak Chinese, are the best junior fencer in all of France and can play Beethoven's entire seventh symphony on the piano."

At first Marinette was taken back by Bridgette's very bouncy personality then she began to like her, she was friendly, loud and gave off a very friendly and casual vibe. Now she was her enemy. Marinette thought she was the only one who noticed Adrien for more than his looks. Obviously not. But of cause Bridgette hadn't finished, again.

"I'd be like totally crushing on you big time if I wasn't still getting over someone. So I hope you don't mind one lady pulling herself out of the queue." Adrien went red "I'm sure I can let one go." And just like that Bridgette was back in Mari's good book. She gave Bridgette a big grin which she returned though slightly confused of the reason.

"Anyway enough chit chat, I should probably get your orders." She whipped out a notebook and a green pen. "Drinks. What can I get for you Mr Agreste?" She said jokily with an exaggerated bow.

"Well Madame Waitress, could I please get a spotty shake."

She nodded and scribbled it down, "And you M'Lady."

"Um I'll just have a coffee-"

"No, sorry Mam but I can't do that for you, here at the Ladybug and Chatnoir Café we do not serve normal coffee, we serve... Cataclismic Coffee. You will find that there is a very big difference."

"Well then," said Marinette, slightly startled "I'll take a _cataclismic_ coffee."

"Well in that case you made the right choice. Ok, would you two lovebugs like to order your mains now?" The said 'lovebugs' had a silent conversation.

"Yes please" said Marinette finally breaking away from his heart melting gaze.

"Ok so I would say lady's first and ask the fine lady here what she wants but I'm currently being very old fashioned and doing a old style tradition which means. Sir, have you decided on your meal yet?"

"Yes, may I please order a LadyNoir special?" he winked at Marinette "I hear that they are a popular choice here."

"Why yes they are, and even more so not that you have ordered it." Adrien blushed and gave an eye roll to that statement. But to Marinette it looked like the awkwardess eye roll she had ever seen. It was like he was out of practice- In eye rolling? Now that's something you don't see every day. But then again he did live with Gabriel Agreste, someone well known for their strictness and lack of fun. So really she couldn't balme him, but when had she blamed him for something? Oh that's right, she blamed him for stealing her heart. She hadn't said that to his face though.

"And now I'm going to be modern day and let the lady think for herself and order what she wants. So what would you like Miss Marinette?"

"Well," replied Marinette stiffling a full blown round of laughter, she was about to burst from holding in all this laughter from watching this hilarious, cliche acting performance, but why watch when you can join in. "Well I too would enjoy a Ladynoir special, after all I will do anything that this fine gentleman does." Ok she couldn't hold it in anymore. Laughter erupted from her mouth as noisily and quickly as a volcano. A second later Adrien and Bridgette began laughing too. There table was by far the noisiest for those few seonds, minutes, hours, ok not that long. Despite there table being extremely over the top loud barely anyone could hear over the rest of the loud noises round the cafe. Except for those few people a metre or two from their booth who were looking at them strangley.

I will be back with your orders momentarily, momentarily meaning about five to ten minutes. I hope you don't mind." A wink and a smile and then she was strutting her stuff back to the counter.

"Well," Marinette said, "I like her."

"Yeah she's, different. With a lot of energy." They watched as she danced up to the cook and gave her their orders, began a intimate conversation with another waiter and then began making what could only be the infamous spotty shake, while humming the ladybug and chat noir theme song real loudly (from the well known show Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, which was a form of news presented by Nadja Chamac all about the two heroes).

"You don't reckon that she's actually the real Ladybug? They really similar although I guess they have quite different personalities but that just might be so that people wont guess." Adrien finally said after a minutes silence. Marinette smiled. "No I don't think Ladybug would be that stupid to work in a cafe where she would have to wear a mask that could give her whole identity away."

"True, but wouldn't it be cool to meet her, the _real_ Ladybug. You would be able to spot her from a mile away, she's so generous, kind and brave. She saves heaps of lives everyday, she is the best superhero ever." Marinette was blushing like crazy, she didn't realise that Adrien was such a big fan of her alter ego.

"What about Chat Noir? He saves the people too."

"Well sure he does _help_ Ladybug but everyone knows that she's the one who can actually purify the Akuma and restore everything to how it should be. Chat Noir destroys while she creates, she's the better one. She's the inspirational one, the one who keeps Paris safe and inspires its citizens and children to be better people." All her blushing aside, Marinette was not one to sit by and listen as her hardworking, _equal_ partner was dissed by _anyone,_ even her Prince Charming, Adrien.

"I know that's how it seems but Ladybug couldn't be half the hero she is without Chat Noir. Yes she is the one who purifies Akuma but she wouldn't be able to do it without him. He is constantly providing distractions for the Akuma and using cataclysm on vital parts of her lucky charm or in some cases saving her god damn butt. He is the yin to her yang, the yang to her yin. Please don't treat him like he's worthless, he's kind, helpful, funny, a bit of a douche but he helps keep France safe."

Now it was Adrien's turn to blush. He was surprised that his quiet classmate had such a strong and independent opinion, especially on this almost trivial matter. His alter ego, despite his best wishes, was nothing more than an accessory to Ladybug. But as he looked at Marinette with her flushed face and rapid breathing, he couldn't help but admire her. It seems she was a lot more than just a pretty face, though he had never accpected otherwise. All the times he had watched her argue with Chloe she rarely ever backed down unless it resulted in her friends or family getting hurt. He admired her for that, for something he wasn't always willing to do.

"Ok, ok, ok." He surrendered throwing his arms in the air, narrowly missing the appropriatly themed salt and pepper shakers in the process. "We are both entitled to our own opinions though I must say you have a pretty strong argument." He winked, sending her into a flustered mess. "Though I do wonder where the passion for the subject came from?"

That quickly sobered Mari up. "Um well you see, not to long ago I w-worked with Chat Noir on the um Evillistrator- Nathaniel Akuma. Apparently Nathaniel had a crush on me, but that was aggggeeeees ago, he's probably laughing at himself now." Not. Adrien knew for a fact that Nathan's crush on Mari had in no way disappeared, in fact he was pretty sure that it had grown. "Well so I helped Chat Noir stop him while Ladybug was away and he seemed pretty decent, more than decent at times." Of course Adrien remember that day. He had been secretly thrilled to be working with Marinette though it was possible he might of shown off a tad but Mari was Mari so she wouldn't blab. "He did flex and show of a little but he is quite hot- i mean not as hot as you Adrien- not that your hot- well not that you aren't but- ugh." Adrien gave a reassuring smile to her but on the inside but smirking and laughing at the fact that first of all she did blab and second that his angelic friend thought badass Chat Noir to be 'hot'. Although he obviously couldn't deny it.

"I see" joked Adrien. "Well y-" He was yet again interrupted the arrival of Bridgette with their orders.

"Don't mind me, just casually putting your orders on the table." She did so while accidentally knocking the salt and pepper shakers over. "Eek sorry" she quickly tidied everything up and departed their vacinity after giving them payment orders, wishing them well and "hope to see you guys again".

Adrien and Marinette again looked at each other. Laughter filled their booth before its abrupt stop as the two indulged themself in food.

 **A.N. Ok woops bit of a big gap between my last chapter and this. All I can say is no inspiration, not alotta time and yeah. I rlly hope ur enjoying it if so please review and give criticism or compliments, I'm always open to some help or pointers but please let me know. Ok bye for now**


End file.
